


Don't Be Like That Baby

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padma attempts to comfort Cho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Like That Baby

Cho had pulled back, staring at Padma. Padma had smiled softly. 

"Don't be like that Baby...."

She knew why Cho was pulling away. Memories. Memories of Cedric. Oh, they had both loved Cedric, but now he was gone and she was left looking after her lover. Padma had kissed her again gently, taking her time. She always did this when Cho had a momentary flinch, which had happened fairly often since Cedric's death. Slowly but surely Cho had relaxed, allowing Padma to kiss her again, a little more passionately and pull her closer. She had shivered and leant closer, seeking comfort.


End file.
